Não há como viver longe
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Todo casal tem brigas, mas como são as reconciliações?


**Não há como viver longe...**

Agora ele estava ali, parado, olhando para aquela sala toda revirada. Haviam discutido feio desta vez. O ciúme e a possessão de Kakuzu haviam passado do limite e Genma o havia mandado embora.

Mesmo que essa não fosse à vontade real dele, já não sabia mais como agir. Antes sabia que ele era agressivo e por vezes masoquista, mas proibi-lo de ter amigos? Isso já havia passando do limite...

_Por quê?_

_Só não quero! Ponto final._

_Não pode me obrigar!_

_Tente então!_

_Eu não vou viver assim!_

_Se quer outra vida, será longe de mim._

_Que seja..._

_É o que quer?_

_Não... Mas não vejo outra saída..._

_Idiota..._

E os gritos não saiam de sua cabeça, assim como a visão de Kakuzu saindo pela porta horas atrás estava gravada em sua retina.

E tudo porque Genma havia encontrado Neji à porta do prédio onde ele morava e os dois ficaram há conversar um pouco até que Kakuzu apareceu de onde ele não sabe e já segurou Genma com força pelo braços.

_O que faz aqui com esse verme?_

_Esta me machucando Kakuzu..._

_Se estivesse Lá dentro eu não precisaria fazer isso_

_Me solta!_

_Lá dentro..._

E nesse momento Neji, tentando interferir e explicar que estava havendo algum engano, recebeu um soco de Genma caindo sobre o gramado e sendo amparado por outros moradores que foram separara a briga.

Genma lembra de ser arrastado para dentro do elevador e lá dentro ser acusado de traição, ser ofendido, humilhado, tendo seu pescoço apertado com raiva por Kakuzu, que estava cego pelo ciúmes.

No apartamento, Genma já possesso pelo ocorrido e recobrado do susto, não se deixou intimidar e retrucou a tudo o que Kakuzu dizia, falando até de seu rival Hidan e de como sabia que Kakuzu não o esquecera. A cada nova ofensa do moreno, Genma arremessava algo nele; fosse almofadas ou mesmo porta retratos de vidro ou vasos.

E após várias ofensas, Kakuzu se foi, deixando sobre a mesa próxima à porta a aliança que outrora Genma o havia presenteado.

Agora Genma estava ali, sentado no canto escuro da sala. O dia já havia findado e ele não se movera um milímetro desde todo o ocorrido.

Já havia chorado, adormecido, tido pesadelos, acordado, mas não levantou.

O silencio fúnebre que habitava o local só não era maior que o barulho da chuva que caia lá fora.

Genma começava a pegar no sono mais uma vez quando ouviu barulhos na porta e quando a mesma se abriu, Genma viu Kakuzu, todo molhado e visivelmente embriagado parado à porta.

Meio cambaleante ele entrou e sem recostar a porta andou no escuro chamando pelo nome do outro. Genma tentou se levantar, mas a câimbra o impediu de primeiro, mas quando Kakuzu já estava se aproximando, ele conseguiu se levantar e ficou a frente dele o olhando.

Seu olhar era frio, mesmo que a vontade de abraçar o moreno fosse maior, ele se mantinha inerte; seco.

Kakuzu respirava pesadamente, certamente estava bebendo desde quando saíra de lá, depois da briga.

_O que faz aqui?_

_Você... Você me odeia Gen?_

_O que __**você**__ faz aqui?_

_Me odeia..._

_Você me ofendeu. Me magoou..._

_Eu sei..._

_E não quer que eu te odeie?_

_Como quer que eu me sinta?_

_Sobre...?_

_Você perto de outros, que também o desejam_

_Esta louco... São só amigos..._

_Você que pensa assim..._

_E você pensa...?_

_Penso que estão querendo o que é meu!_

_Mas não pensa que eu também tenho escolha..._

_Sim, eu sei..._

_Não! Você não sabe!_

_..._

_Se soubesse não teria me ofendido..._

_Acho que não deveria ter voltado..._

Quando Kakuzu se virou e foi em direção a porta, Genma se lembrou de tudo que já haviam vivido. Dos momentos bons e dos péssimos. E num súbito de loucura, correu em direção ao moreno e o abraçou por trás.

_Não vá!_

_Por quê?_

_Por que preciso de você..._

_Mas eu só te faço sofrer..._

_Mas também de faz feliz_

_Como?_

_Quando esta comigo!_

_Quer mesmo que eu fique?_

_Estou pedindo... Não estou?_

_E se eu o magoar novamente?_

_É um risco que terei que correr..._

Nesse momento Genma soltou-se do corpo de Kakuzu, dando a ele a oportunidade de escolher entre ir ou ficar.

Kakuzu percebeu isso e permaneceu imóvel por mais uns instantes antes de se virar e tomar Genma em um abraço forte e possessivo. Beijando-o com desejo e força. Seus dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Genma demonstravam que tão cedo ele não iria querer se desprender dele.

*_*

Fic feita para a minha seme Lia. Pois o meu Genma já tem dono, um dono bem possessivo por sinal...

Assim como a Lia *apanha*

Amour... Espero que você goste ^^'

Aishiteru

Reviews são **sempre** bem vindas!!!!


End file.
